


Double Blind

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Да пусть оно все катится к черту — если Леви этого хочет, то он даст ему это и примет последствия.





	Double Blind

— Кричи, — сказал Эрвин и сжал пальцы, впиваясь ими в бледную кожу.

— Обойдешься, — хрипло выплюнул Леви и попытался оглянуться, но Эрвин не дал ему этого сделать. Надавил ладонью на затылок, заставляя опустить голову вниз. Он понимал, что если Леви сейчас обернется, если он встретится с этим холодным равнодушным взглядом, то постыдно кончит. Эрвин не мог этого допустить. Не так быстро.

Он обхватил рукой шею Леви, чувствуя выступающие косточки позвоночника, сдавил чуть сильнее. Хотелось провести ладонью вниз, между лопаток, но мешала одежда — Леви так и не снял рубашку и форменную куртку. Только приспустил брюки, и Эрвин, не найдя ничего лучше, сгреб ладонями аккуратную задницу. Помял, развел в стороны, не переставая ритмично двигаться и слегка заторможено наблюдать за тем, как блестящий от смазки член то исчезает, то вновь появляется из податливого отверстия. Неужели это действительно происходит с ним? С ними обоими?

Все началось с того, что Леви стал часто касаться его — каждый раз брал за предплечье, когда обращался, хлопал по плечу, поправлял перекрутившийся ремень или разглаживал видимые только ему одному складки на рубашке. Поначалу Эрвин не придавал этому большого значения, но в какой-то момент заметил, что Леви не только не касается так других людей, но и избегает того, чтобы они касались его. Когда Майк во время тренировки на перекладине предложил поддержать Леви спину и уже даже протянул руку, тот отскочил в сторону, словно его ужалили, и довольно резким тоном отказался. 

Присмотревшись внимательнее, Эрвин заметил и другие странности в поведении Леви: на совещаниях он всегда садился как можно ближе к Эрвину; слишком часто, чтобы быть случайностью, совпадало время и продолжительность их тренировок; а в общей душевой Эрвину постоянно казалось, что он чувствует на себе изучающий взгляд Леви. От этого становилось неловко, хотя раньше он никогда не смущался своей наготы. Все разведчики были ему братьями, нечего тут смущаться.

Выдержав в таком режиме несколько недель, Эрвин решил, что ему это надоело и стоит поговорить с Леви напрямую.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — спросил он, глядя на развалившегося на неудобном деревянном стуле Леви. Тот сидел, перекинув одну руку через спинку, и смотрел на Эрвина вызывающим взглядом.

— О чем ты?

— Леви, я не слепой. Мне надоели эти твои игры. Чего ты хочешь?

Леви пожал плечами и спустя несколько секунд добавил:

— Того же, чего и все остальные, — видимо, Эрвин выглядел достаточно сбитым с толку, потому что Леви закатил глаза и кивнул на стол, в то место, за которым располагался таз Эрвина. — Только не говори мне, что у тебя там ничего нет. Я видел, что есть.

— Хм-м, — Эрвин потер пальцами уголки глаз, скрывая свое смущение такой прямотой и напором. Он до последнего момента надеялся, что понимает явные намеки Леви превратно. — Слушай, я... не по этой части.

— Не по какой части?

— Не по мужчинам.

Леви рассмеялся коротким сухим смехом.

— Глупости не говори. Женщины, мужчины — какая разница? Ты же не задумываешься об этом, когда трахаешь свою руку. А это, по сути, тоже секс с мужчиной.

— Это немного не то...

— Это то же самое, — оборвал его Леви. — Мне кажется, люди придают слишком большое значение сексу. К чему эти глупые свидания и ухаживания, если в итоге все сводится к нескольким секундам оргазма. Я, честно говоря, думал, что хотя бы военные не забивают себе голову таким мусором. Когда знаешь, что легко можешь сдохнуть в следующей экспедиции, жизнь должна быть простой, быстрой и полной. Ты так не считаешь?

Эрвин вздохнул, не зная, что на это ответить. Леви продолжил. 

— Не верю, что тебе никогда не хочется расслабиться. В бордели ты, как я понял, не ходишь. Постоянной подружки или друга у тебя нет. Хорошо подумай, прежде чем отказываться.

После этих слов Леви поднялся и вышел из кабинета. 

Эрвин думал.

Но не о том, соглашаться ли на предложение, а о том, какие мотивы движут поведением Леви. Что он задумал? Перед его уходом Эрвин хотел спросить, зачем тому все это, но сдержался — более глупый вопрос в данной ситуации сложно было придумать. Потому что Леви, вполне очевидно, не ответил бы. Достаточно пообщавшись с представителями столичной знати, Эрвин прекрасно знал, какие грязные извращения и пороки могут скрываться за фасадом благопристойности, но если он хоть сколько-нибудь разбирался в людях, Леви не относился к такому типу. Эрвин абсолютно не хотел лезть к нему в штаны, но очень хотел залезть к нему в голову и понять, что за мысли скрываются в разуме одного из сильнейших людей, которых он когда-либо знал. Отчасти это было продиктовано необходимостью, отчасти — и Эрвин признавал это — простым человеческим любопытством. И так уж сложилось, что для обретения этого знания ему, похоже, все-таки придется залезть Леви в штаны. Эрвин успокоил себя тем, что это не хуже, чем пытать людей ради информации. 

В итоге они оказались там, где оказались — в комнате Эрвина, на его кровати, со спущенными штанами.

***

— Чего ты ломаешься? От тебя не убудет.

Они стояли у края тренировочной площадки и наблюдали за тем, как солдаты отрабатывают групповое нападение на титана. 

— Леви, — Эрвин хотел сказать «следи за языком», или «ты забываешься», или «я твой начальник», но понял, что смысла в этом не больше, чем воды в пересохшем колодце. Леви вряд ли образумит подобное замечание, и это уже будет похоже на открытый конфликт. Эрвин не хотел конфликта. 

Поэтому он только строго посмотрел на Леви. Тот, прищурившись от яркого солнца, наблюдал за тренировкой и взгляда не заметил. Или заметил, но проигнорировал. 

— Идем, — сказал Эрвин, сам не понимая, как так получилось, чувствуя только, что он устал от этого напряжения, висящего между ними заряженным ружьем.

Леви развернулся и молча пошел ко входу в штаб. Он не спросил, куда и зачем идти — очевидно, и так понимал. Чего нельзя было сказать об Эрвине. Он действовал на автомате, просто шел за Леви по коридорам, поднимался по лестницам и очнулся только тогда, когда за ними закрылась дверь его личной комнаты.

Встал у него не сразу. Сколько он ни пытался представить что-нибудь возбуждающее или хотя бы расслабляющее, ничего не получалось. Мысли постоянно соскальзывали в реальность, цеплялись за какие-то острые предметы — угол кровати, край белой простыни, торчащий из-под покрывала, взгляд Леви.

— Ну, чего ты там возишься? — Леви смотрел недобро, даже насмешливо. Так он смотрел на зеленых кадетов, которые путались в тросах, или на представителей королевской полиции. — Могу помочь, если сам не справляешься.

Эрвин стиснул зубы и с силой провел ладонью по члену, затем еще раз. Он начинал по-настоящему злиться на Леви. На его бесцеремонность и нарушение всяческих границ. На его неуместное упрямство и нежелание говорить прямо. Так и не поняв, от злости это или от стимуляции, почувствовал, как член в ладони послушно затвердел. Растерянно оглянулся вокруг, сообразил, что в его комнате нет абсолютно ничего, что можно было бы использовать в качестве смазки, сплюнул на ладонь и размазал по всей длине. Раздвинул ягодицы Леви в стороны, на пробу надавил большим пальцем на анус, чувствуя, как подушечка преодолевает упругое препятствие и погружается внутрь. Горячо. Пристроил головку члена к быстро закрывающемуся отверстию и толкнулся внутрь.

— Блядь, — выругался Леви и дернулся вперед, пытаясь избежать проникновения.

— Стоять, — Эрвин удержал его за бедра, но член все равно выскользнул наружу. Леви обернулся, и в его глазах промелькнуло какое-то затравленное выражение. Похоже, он только теперь в полной мере осознал происходящее и то ли не планировал заходить так далеко, то ли брал Эрвина на слабо в абсолютной уверенности, что тот спасует. Вот только Эрвину было уже все равно — он даст Леви то, что тот так настойчиво требовал, и научит его отвечать за свои слова и поступки.

— Эрв...

— Тихо. Руки на стену, — скомандовал он. Еще раз сплюнул и размазал слюну по члену, остатки вытер о задницу Леви. Подтянул его чуть ближе к себе, чтобы было удобнее, вновь приставил головку ко входу. — Ноги раздвинь чуть шире.

Он был готов сделать это сам, но Леви подчинился, раздвигая ноги и чуть прогибаясь в спине. Эрвин видел, как тот глубоко дышит — край белой рубашки приподнимался от каждого вдоха, то открывая, то закрывая темную родинку на копчике.

— Я постараюсь медленно, — сказал он, продавливая головку, на что Леви только хмыкнул и тут же резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. 

Медленно получилось только первые два толчка. Леви был узким, упругим и горячим. Как только он перестал зажиматься так, что было почти больно, Эрвин толкнулся резче. Леви молчал, и он принял это как знак, что все в порядке. Комнату наполнили шлепки кожи о кожу и тихий скрип кровати. Жар расползался от низа живота по всему телу, но одного этого Эрвину было недостаточно, чтобы кончить.

— Кричи, — сказал он и сжал пальцы, впиваясь ими в бледную кожу. Хотелось победить Леви, хотя он не помнил, когда они начали сражение и начинали ли вообще. Хотелось уже не просто понять Леви, но и подчинить его себе. Добиться какой-то реакции на все происходящее.

— Обойдешься, — хрипло выплюнул Леви, и даже от такого звука его голоса Эрвина прострелило удовольствием. Он сдавил шею Леви ладонью и ускорился. Да пусть оно все катится к черту — если Леви этого хочет, то он даст ему это и примет последствия. Перед закрытыми глазами плавали разноцветные пятна. Эрвин перехватил Леви поперек живота, задел ребром ладони его стоящий член, чувствуя влажный след на коже. Напряжение натянулось, словно тетива лука, готовая вот-вот выпустить стрелу. Эрвин наклонился вперед, упираясь рукой в стену и утыкаясь лбом в плечо Леви. Толкнулся последний раз так глубоко, как мог, и замер, чувствуя, как с пульсацией изливается внутрь.

Леви не дал ему даже прийти в себя — отстранился, слез с кровати и заправился. Эрвин оглянулся на него, замечая мелкие капли пота на лбу и слипшиеся влажные волосы на висках. Уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Леви просто развернулся и вышел из комнаты. 

Он не кончил — не прикоснулся к себе и не попросил Эрвина помочь. И это почему-то задевало больше всего остального.

***

Эрвин ожидал, что же Леви предпримет: день, два, неделю, две недели. Ничего не происходило. Леви вел себя так, будто действительно получил то, что хотел. Он перестал ходить за Эрвином неотвязной тенью, сверлить его взглядом и приставать со своим странным предложением. Эрвин не оставлял попыток разобраться, но сколько бы ни пытался придумать теоретическую ситуацию, где Леви мог бы использовать их связь против него, всегда выходило так, что и сам Леви подставлялся. Что-то не сходилось.

Спустя три недели Эрвина вызвали в Митру. Когда Леви вызвался сопровождать его, он не удивился и даже почувствовал некоторое облегчение. Азарт. Конечно, Леви не разменивался на мелочи и играл крупно. И Эрвин наконец выяснит, что у того на уме.

Все два дня в столице он был напряжен, ожидая, когда все начнется. Леви несколько раз уходил куда-то по делам, и Эрвин с растущей тревогой наблюдал за тем, как он скрывается за поворотом. Это мог быть последний раз, когда он видит Леви. Каждый их разговор мог оказаться последним. 

Напряжение усиливалось по мере приближения времени отъезда. Когда Эрвин возвращался по рыночной площади на постоялый двор, где они остановились, чтобы выдвигаться в дорогу, кто-то выкрикнул сзади его имя. Он моментально обернулся, хватая рукой воздух в том месте, где обычно носил клинки — в Митре было запрещено пользоваться УПМ. Лихорадочно скользя взглядом по пестрой толпе, он пытался понять, откуда ждать угрозы. 

— Элвин! — крикнули еще раз, и парень в нелепой мятой кепке помахал кому-то на краю площади. — Я тут! Иди сюда!

Ослышался. Эрвин так издергался, постоянно ожидая нападения или чего-то еще, что ему уже начала мерещиться всякая ерунда. Когда они с Леви выехали за ворота города, напряжение сменилось растерянностью. Он то и дело поглядывал на Леви, скачущего рядом на своей вороной кобыле. Тот с отрешенным выражением на лице всматривался в уходящую к горизонту дорогу. Эрвина так и подмывало спросить: «И что? Мы просто так уедем обратно в Шиганшину?» Но он не спросил.

Дни шли, и Эрвин с головой погрузился в работу. Подготовка к экспедиции за Стену занимала его куда больше, чем теоретические козни, которые мог планировать Леви. Ему нужна была максимальная сосредоточенность. Конечно, не только его собственная, но и каждого разведчика, который ступит на земли титанов, но все же его, как командира, в первую очередь. И он вытеснил из головы лишние мысли.

В целом, все прошло отлично. Они добрались до намеченной точки, не вступив в бой ни с одним титаном. Так же удачно вернулись назад. И можно было бы сказать, что Разведкорпус впервые вернулся без жертв, если бы не девчонка — Бобби, ее звали Бобби, — упавшая с взбрыкнувшей лошади. Она умерла за считанные минуты у него на руках. Такая глупая смерть.

— Идем, — сказал Леви, когда они спешились и передали лошадей конюху. На этот раз Эрвин не спрашивал, куда и зачем. И на этот раз он не выпустил Леви, удерживая его одной рукой поперек груди, пока тот не кончил с глухим стоном, забрызгав пальцы Эрвина спермой. Как и в прошлый раз, Леви сразу же вывернулся, быстро обтерся покрывалом и ушел. На пороге ненадолго задержался, будто хотел что-то сказать, но, видимо, передумал и вышел в коридор, так и не оглянувшись. Эрвин пожал плечами, привел себя в порядок и пошел отдавать распоряжения в связи с закончившейся экспедицией. В конце концов, может, Леви действительно нужно было именно это. Эрвин считал, что хорошо разбирается в людях, но и он не был застрахован от ошибок. К тому же в этой ситуации он никак не мог считать себя в накладе — сбросить напряжение таким способом было приятно. Заниматься сексом с Леви было... Приятно — не совсем подходящее слово. Это было похоже на падение со Стены — вот ты летишь вниз, а в следующий момент жесткий трос тормозит тебя резким рывком. И это тянущее чувство внутри — его нельзя назвать приятным, но и неприятным оно не является. Острое, вызывающее желание ощутить его вновь.

Это случалось нечасто — раз в пару месяцев, иногда реже. Всегда — молча. После того первого раза Эрвин перестал пытаться спровоцировать Леви на какую-то реакцию. Перестал он и ждать подвоха, но так и не понял его мотивов. Нельзя было сказать, что он смирился, скорее, отложил решение этого вопроса на более удачное время. 

За исключением их редких и коротких встреч в его комнате, они были обычными соратниками. Леви беспрекословно выполнял все приказы Эрвина, был незаменим в критических боевых ситуациях и не лишен тактического чутья. Не боялся высказывать свое мнение, если оно не совпадало с мнением Эрвина, но всегда принимал его окончательные решения.

Когда Стену пробили в первый раз, Леви был рядом, сосредоточенный и готовый сделать все, что от него потребуется. И Эрвин был благодарен ему за эту холодную собранность.

Когда Стену пробили второй раз, и Эрвин заподозрил, что среди разведчиков есть враги, он понял, что может доверять только паре-тройке человек. И, к его удивлению, Леви был среди них первым. Не только потому, что он был в разведке уже достаточно давно, и не только из-за его силы, но и потому, что их связывало нечто большее, чем служебные отношения и общая цель. 

Леви знал об Эрвине что-то, чего не знал никто другой. А Эрвин, в свою очередь, знал то же самое о Леви. И каким-то непостижимым образом то, что поначалу казалось Эрвину ловушкой, стало чем-то вроде залога доверия между ними. Было ли это изначальным намерением Леви? Вряд ли. Эрвин склонялся к тому, что Леви таким своеобразным способом решил подстраховаться — от чего-то. Но все получилось так, как получилось.

Может быть, они оба просто не замечали чего-то. Чего-то очевидного.

**Author's Note:**

> Double blind (двойной слепой [эксперимент]) — научный метод, при котором ни испытуемый, ни испытатель не знают, в чем заключается эксперимент. Используется тогда, когда есть опасность, что такое знание повлияет на поведение испытуемого или на оценку его поведения испытателем.


End file.
